Leitmotifs
A leitmotif (/ˌlaɪtmoʊˈtiːf/) is a musical "phrase" or melody, re-used in multiple songs to associate a tune with a person, event, or place. Leitmotifs occur several times in the ''Deltarune'' OST. Timestamps found below are approximate to one second and follow the timing used in the Bandcamp version of the soundtrack. Don't Forget This leitmotif can be considered the main theme of the first chapter of Deltarune; it's the end credits song and the most common melody of the chapter. * Laura Shigihara - Don't Forget * Beginning – 0:06-0:38 * School – 0:13-0:14, 0:27-0:40 * Field of Hopes and Dreams – 0:53-1:40, 2:18-2:26, 2:33-2:41 * Scarlet Forest – 1:59-2:08 * THE WORLD REVOLVING – 0:20-0:40, 1:07-1:09, 1:17-1:19, 1:21-1:41 * Friendship – 0:00-1:30 * Your Power – 0:01-0:10 * A Town Called Hometown – 1:00-1:26 * You Can Always Come Home – 0:57-1:12, 1:18-1:35 * Dog Check – 0:34-0:41 Lancer This leitmotif relates to Lancer and King, and appears in six soundtracks. * Lancer * I'm Very Bad – 0:00-0:13 * Thrash Machine – 0:01-0:50 * Vs. Lancer – 0:00-0:40 * Card Castle – 0:30-1:01 * Chaos King – 0:41-1:08 Minor Leitmotifs The Legend This minor leitmotif relates to Ralsei's legend and appears in three soundtracks. * The Legend * Empty Town * Chaos King – 1:08-1:31 * Ralsei's lullabies The Legend (bassline) The Legend also hosts a recurring bassline that appears in five soundtracks. * The Legend – 1:29-1:48 * Empty Town * Lantern * The Circus * A Town Called Hometown – 0:00-0:15, 0:20-0:34, 0:40-0:55,1:01-1:24 Card Castle This minor leitmotif relates to King and his residence and appears in three soundtracks. * Card Castle * Basement * Chaos King – 0:00-1:07 Other * Scarlet Forest – Quiet Autumn – 0:21-0:49 * Susie – Vs. Susie – 0:53-1:21 * The Chase - 0:14 – Vs. Lancer - 0:03 Undertale In the DELTARUNE Chapter 1 OST, a few [[w:c:ut:Leitmotifs|leitmotifs from Undertale]] have been referenced. Once Upon a Time The Once Upon a Time leitmotif is used mainly in Hometown. * Beginning – 0:38-0:52 (Part 3) * You Can Always Come Home – 0:19-0:57, 1:19-1:33 (Part 1, Part 3) * Before the Story (Part 1) * Dog Check – 0:27-0:33 (Part 2) * Card Castle (Part 3) Determination The Determination leitmotif has been used in the Dark World. * Rude Buster – 0:27-0:48 * Lantern – 0:43-1:05 * Darkness Falls- ''0:33-1:06 Snowdin The Snowdin leitmotif has been used in Hometown. * ''School – 0:44-1:19 * A Town Called Hometown – 1:27-1:46 Your Best Nightmare Your Best Nightmare has been used in the Dark World. * Imminent Death – 0:04-0:18 * Vs. Susie – 0:06-0:19, 0:23-0:52, 0:54-1:21 (Piano) Other * Dog Check – Dogsong * You Can Always Come Home – Home * Quiet Autumn – Quiet Water * ANOTHER HIM – Gaster's Theme Cucumber Quest Nightmare Knight Parts of Toby Fox's Nightmare Knight (0:48-1:11) from Cucumber Quest have been used, in various places throughout the game. * The Door * The Chase – 0:11-0:33 * THE WORLD REVOLVING – 0:02-0:05, 0:07-0:10, 0:12-0:15, 0:17-0:19 Category:Music